Shredded
by mrs.Franny.Robinson
Summary: "Wendy Darling was not having a very good morning. Her dreams were particularly vivid and would not leave her in the morning,...Indeed it did not leave at all. Her eyes opened as she suddenly plummeted from the clouds." What is a young, eligible lady to do when thrust upon a Pirate ship (In her Nightgown no less!) Hook/Wendy
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

Well this is a re-upload of a fic I started just over a year ago but deleted when my all too hectic life got in the way! But I am back and thoroughly less stressed!

This is a Adult Wendy / Hook eventual pairing so anyone who finds this type of fic particularly offencive, it's probably best for you to stop reading now...

All rights to Peter Pan remain with JM Barries family and Great Ormand Street Hospital, i'm simply messing around with the characters!

* * *

"I refuse!" cried Wendy, stamping her foot "and if you try to force me I shall hold my breath until I turn blue, and then no one will want to marry me!"

"Wendy this is a highly improper way for a young woman of your age to behave! You are acting like a child."

"And how should I act father? Should I simper in the corner and never have another opinion again?"

Mr Darlings temper was at a breaking point as he tried to pick up where Finishing School had failed; the successful marriage of his only daughter. And so far young Wendy Darling had shot down twenty two fine, young and wealthy bachelors.

Make that twenty three.

"Mr Masters was a fine young man and due to inherit his fathers business!" Proclaimed her father.

"Mr Masters father is a funeral director! And their last name isn't even Masters! Its Pomner! Is that to be my life father? Wendy Pomner, Mrs Masters to the public, the funeral directors little obedient wife?"

Mr Masters, or Pomner rather, had left the residence of No.14 in a state of shock, anger and humiliation. Wendy could not believe how a man, no more than two years her senior, could be so dull and cowardly. In fact, she was so appalled, not to mention thoroughly uninterested, that during a rather uninteresting speech he was giving about the "therapeutic ways one could confide their darkest secrets to the dead" ( A rather depressing subject for the dinner table she thought) And so Wendy humorously interjected;

"Do you often speak to your departed clients for therapy? Or is it refreshing for you to speak and not have your audiences state of consciousness change for the worse?"

Her brothers had found her words so amusing they could no longer hide their mirth, causing Michael to spray Pea and Ham soup across the dining room table. The Darling boys were in an uproar, her mother had unsuccessfully hidden her own giggles, Wendy was beaming from their response and Mr Darling and Mr Samuel Pomner were humiliated.

"Father please, I am truely sorry for any embarassment I may have brought you. I know you mean well...but father-" She sat by her fathers chair, grasping his hands, wishing he would look into her eyes. "Father, I beg you, do not condemn me to a life I could never love."

Mr Darling stared into the fire place, willing himself not to gaze down at his beloved daughter; for he learned long ago that he was not as immune to her pleading eyes as he would hope.

"Wendy, I have presented you men of education, men of science and men of law. I have brought you Dukes and gentlemen. I have even indulged your wishes of adventure and brought you soldiers and naval officers. And yet at every turn all your show me is an ungrateful attitude for my hard efforts, showing each of those men contempt and a blatant lack of interest. All the while your mother and I are portrayed as hideous parents for raiding such a disrespectful and spoiled child"

"Father, please, I -"

"**Enough** Wendy!"

And then, just as though a veil had been removed from her eyes, Wendy realised just how tired her father had grown with her. "I promised you a year since you left St Mary's. One year to find yourself a suitable husband. That year is over. You will marry by the end of this month Wendy. You have no other choice."

* * *

As her father sat downstairs, Wendy lay on her parents bed, her head atop the lap of her mother, who lovingly whispered and smoothed her hair.

"Your father means well my dear. His only wish is to see you marry into a good life. You cannot wait for the Peter Pan boy from your stories. You need to move on"

"Of course I don't want to marry Peter! He won't grow up - in my stories I mean…" _Marry Peter,_ Wendy thought, _How dreadful! I'd be forgotten for days and then be expected to pander to his whims. That is the life I left as I grew up_ "and besides, I don't want to spend my life with a little boy! I want…"

Wendy felt her blood cool

"A man?" finished her mother, a twinkle of understanding in her eyes.

"Yes…yes I suppose that is what I want. A man…of feeling"

This had not been the first time Wendy admitted, to herself or other party, that her affections had moved from the eternal youth to someone much more - sinister.

"What about that Potter boy? You seemed almost taken with him"

Indeed Andrew Potter was the closest any man had gotten to wedding Wendy Darling. His father was a duke and so Andrew spent most of the year living in his Parisian residence. He was eloquent and intelligent, but what had caught Wendy's interest were his eyes. Forget-Me-Not blue. Not as bright as she could hope, but close enough for them to reawaken the sensations she thought died long ago. Perhaps the years of visions would stop now? She might be free from dreams of a ship and of a captain who had captivated her soul. Free of storms and castles and enchantment. She could look into these eyes and not wish they were someone else's. But the spell of freedom came crashing down as he grasped her hand to kiss it as he left. His hand. A human, working, right hand. Her dreams were crushed. The name of Andrew Potter, or the boy himself, was never heard of again.

"Yes. But he…reminded me of someone else. I could not accept knowing it was not he who held my affections."

Her mother sat up alert.

"Wendy dear, are you saying you already know a man you wish to marry? Where do you know him from? What is he like?"

"He-He was the captain of a...a ship. I met him" _As a little girl in Neverland_ "At a dance back at St Mary's. The first moment I saw him…I was entranced. I should have been more wary; he was dangerous and stubborn and I knew of his temper but-"

"That makes him more tempting. Precisely what I would expect from you Wendy" Mother and daughter smiled at one another. "What else? Tell me more about this Captain"

"James" She murmered, tasting his name on her tongue "…his name was James. He was dark and mysterious. Such a gentleman, yet so frightful and commanding...and when I sat with him I could never imagine he could harm me. And his eyes mother! To look into such eyes, so beautiful and cold. As though he could look into your soul and stop your heart with a glance"

Wendy was grinning by now. Her childhood self would have been horrified by the loving fondness. But nineteen year old Wendy could not deny that the very moment she lay eyes on Captain Hook, he had awoken the adult within herself and made her feel alive. After all, what snot nosed, private school boy could compare to the man, the villain, that was Captain James Hook.

"I did not know him that long. But it was long enough. He even made me an offer-" Her mother need not know it was an offer into _Piracy_ rather than her hand in marriage. "I had accepted but…I changed my mind. I thought it would be best to return home. To remain here…" She recalled the last time she saw him, the anger they had both felt. And with that, a cold chill re awoke her from her memories. "But that does not matter now" she muttered, willing herself not to cry the tears of guilt that had consumed her adolescence.

"Why ever not? My darling, if this is the man you want to marry you need only say the word and your father and I will make it so." Her mother sat her up, stroking her cheek tenderly, each brush increasing the guilt she felt.

"He is dead mother," Mary Darling drew in a gasp before she embraced her daughter. "He is dead and I can never tell him how sorry I am! I shall never see him again and it is all my fault! Mother, I-!" _I killed him! I assisted an arrogant little boy to murder him because I was a cruel, ignorant child!_ "I just wish he knew how much I regret everything! How much I wish I had understood what he was offering"

Freedom! He was offering her freedom and excitement and adventure! and she gave him to the jaws of a monster.

Wendy knew her mother could never understand the situation she was in. But for that night, with her mother comforting her, it felt like there were no more lies between them.

* * *

As Wendy glanced in her reflection as she meandered about her nightly routine, she realised just how much she had grown up. A slender figure on a petite frame, her light brown hair swaying softly about her shoulders, her eyes still bright with youth and her posture immaculate. Indeed, St Mary's finishing school would be proud to have such a woman succeed in their lessons.

Peter no doubt would call her ugly or some other childish words to replace "you grew up against my orders".

And what would the Captain think of the mature Wendy Darling? He had once called her a beauty, would he still think so now?

She sighed, making her way across the room. She had moved into the old nursery since John began at Oxford University and Michael had moved to boarding school with their adopted brothers. The beds had been removed and replaced with a ladies dressing table, which was more often used as a writing desk than a vanity.

Wendy stood by the window, the second star to the right winking at her, teasing and mocking, for she had indeed grown up (Even if she was partial to a childish strop when she did not get her own way) and forgotten how to fly. But grown up or not, age would never take away her passion. Her true sanctuary would always lay within a story.

"As the young woman grew," for Once Upon A Time would never be as thrilling when a hook had once been pointed into her jugular, "she never forgot Neverland. She dreamt of the shores and her mind still swam in its waters. And one clear night, not so different from tonight, she was taken from her bed and whisked away back to Neverland. And through dangers untold Wendy would rejoice, for she would have adventures. But most importantly, she would have love."

Wendy cursed herself for the heartache of knowing her story never end this way, more like "She became the little wife of Mr Nobody and forgot Neverland and it's wonders. Wendy was old, alone and, like the man she had grown to long after, done for."

She dragged herself to bed, the first of many tears making its solo journey down the smooth planes of her beautiful face.

Now my dear readers, I cannot say if Wendy left her curtains drawn and window open for any particular reason other than grief-induced forgetfulness. What ever the case of the window, we can agree that on that very night, every star was looking into the nursary window of No.14, Tavistock Place, Bloomsbury, London. The stars are old, holding wisdom immeasurable and know that to meddle in mortal wishes would only bring trouble. And so, they remain silent. Ever present and ever watching.

But one star is young. One star holds the heart of an eternal child. And like a child warned by its elders, decided that a little meddling never hurt anyone. Especially when a wish was of Neverland.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: J.M Barrie was the genius behind Peter Pan, and all rights are happily with Great Ormond Street Hospital.

I only own the twisted desires of my mind!

* * *

"But when a young lady is to be heroine…something must and will happen to throw a hero in her way" Northanger Abbey, Jane Austen.

Escaping the bowels of a giant crocodile is no easy task. So it would come to no ones surprise that clawing out of a gigantic crocodile with one hand and a hook can prove to be even more difficult.

First you must cut open the stomach, a difficult task as the blasted beast begins to thrash. Gastric acid is another issue, but can be worried about after escaping the contents of the stomach. Once you have successfully gutted the thing it should, all things going smoothly, be dead.

Then the proverbial clock begins to tick.

Had the beast been on land out escapee would have no problem. But one can understand the panic of being trapped inside a deceased crocodile as it sinks to the bottom of the ocean. Hacking mercilessly at the mass of muscle, our man (for hero does not seem the appropriate term for such a character) could only hope the mermaids were not waiting for him at the other side/ As he broke through the final layer of thick skin, he found the shore had drifted the corpse towards the Black Castle. As he swam to freedom, he contemplated his situation. One might have thought that such an experience would inspire compassion for his fellow-man, that his black heart would be cleansed and he would beg a higher being for forgiveness over the sins of his actions. That person would have forgotten that Captain James Hook had stared certain death in the face many times before. He had, however, felt pride and an overwhelming sense of relief; as would anyone who had just slain their personal ticking daemon. His hook had done its purpose magnificently. And as he stood in the seclusion of the Black Castle, he released a great roar of triumph. Captain Hook was intact; and very much alive.

* * *

Wendy Darling was not having a very good morning. It had started most abruptly as she slept peacefully in her bed. Or at least, so she thought.

Wendy often dreamed of flying over Neverland again. This dream was particularly vivid. The sound of waves beneath her, the heat of the sun against her face. In fact, it was the most pleasant rest she had had in years. As though she were under a trance of sorts and marveled at the softness of her duvet, which felt light as air. And as she woke up, the dream barely left her thoughts. Indeed, the dream did not leave her at all.

Her eyes opened to the bright light of the sun above her as she suddenly plummeted from the clouds.

Since the captains return to the Jolly Rodger, things had been surprisingly dull. Pan was a daily chore that Hook had, much to everyone's suspicion, lost much interest in and the Indians had taken refuge deeper in the forest. The mermaids still proved a challenge but save them, the crew were growing restless.

So when a bird began to dramatically fall from the sky, everybody perked up.

Even the Captain.

"Unusual type 'o bird for Neverland Cap'n" proclaimed Smee, handing over the telescope.

As Hook inspected, he realised this was definitely no bird.

"Men, take the mizzen top sail and hold it across the deck!"

He certainly didn't want the falling person to cause a dent in his deck from the impact.

The men, in a mad dash, threw themselves up the mast and pulled the sail from its hold. The faint sound of screaming reached their ears and they hurriedly scrambled back down to the deck where they pulled it taught.

The screams grew loader until she collapsed on to the waiting sail.

The men slowly released the makeshift cushion and surrounded her.

"Tis a woman Cap'n"

"Yes Smee, I can see it is a woman!" spat Hook, whose eyes had never left the crumpled figure.

Let us now recall that Hook, save his occasional visits to loot British towns or Spanish ports, did not see young women very often. Even so, he could tell this woman, lady, was quite exquisite. What on earth she was doing falling from the sky he would enquire later.

The men stepped back as she came to, sitting up slowly.

And as she turned, Hook had quite forgotten how to breathe.

_Wendy Darling_. She had grown up. And what a fine specimen she had become. Her hair in disarray after her crash landing, her eyes darting about her, her body practically humming with adrenaline.

What would Pan think to see his little friend grown into such a fine young lady. Not that Pan could every appreciate the fullness of her lips or the want her womanly, slender figure could inspire. Indeed, her beauty would be quite wasted on such childish ignorance.

But it would not be wasted on him.

Shame she was likely to scream like a banshee when she realised just where she was and what she was wearing.

Even with the entire crew surrounding her, Wendy felt as though there were only two people left in the universe. Her memory had dulled the raw attraction to him. He was terrifying.

Wendy trembled with fear and excitement as he towered over her, his piercing eyes meeting hers.

He was toxic. He was poison and Wendy was too addicted to care for an antidote.

His eyes enchanting, the quirk of his smile intoxicating.

"Miss Darling, may I enquire as to why you are aboard my vessel in nothing but your undergarments?"

Wendy would later claim her next actions were the result of concussion, denying the simple truth that she was glad to see him alive. And so, she ran over and embraced the pirate.

"You're alive! Oh, thank goodness!" and as she buried her way further into his coat, Captain Hook could scarcely believe she was the same girl who had sent him, unsuccessfully, to his grave. She should have screamed for Pan, she should have cowered in fear or tried to fight him. Instead she was clutching him as though she had been worried. She was glad to see him. He then realised that she had been the only person, save Smee, who had ever been happy to see him. This left an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.

Smee, the only consistency Hook had in this hell, had ushered the crew away. After the Captains triumphant return, he did not need his reputation sullied by the flighty emotions of a girl.

When she finally realised just what she was doing she pulled back.

The utter embarrassment she felt ebbed away as she felt his hand pull back the hair from her face, a questioning look spreading across his face.

Has she known the reason for such concern she might not have felt the rush of affection currently coursing through her.

"Miss Darling, you appear to be bleeding"

He had not been showing her any tender demonstrations at her return, but inspecting the wound on her head. Wendy looked at the blood soaked hand.

"Yes, it looks like I am"

She promptly fainted.

Now dear readers, let us not be disappointed by her action. Wendy Darling was not prone to spells of fainting like her school friends at St Mary's finishing school, in fact she found the whole business quite pathetic, so we must forgive her as she had endured a rather traumatic morning. After all, it is not every day you are spirited from your bed, dropped 100's of feet in the air, land on a pirate ship and discover the man you thought you had killed as a little girl was still alive. Not to mention the sizable gash on her head. Let us also not believe that Wendy Darling wanted to be in love with the dreadful Captain. How many of us could love a man who had tried to not only kill us, but our brothers and childhood hero? Rather, he had captivated her and it was his visage that had haunted her dreams for so many years. It was the sound of his voice that coursed excitement through her veins. The memory of Captain Hook had imprinted itself on her soul, but even Wendy knew the dangers of caring for a pirate.

She awoke upon a large four-poster bed, surrounded by cushions and the smell of smoke and rum. The Captains bed, without a doubt. As she slowly gained consciousness, she was greeted with a horrendous headache.

"G'mor'n Miss Wendy!" cried Smee as he entered the room carrying a tray of breakfast. "Gave us all a mighty fright yesterday y'did! What a commotion! You bled all over the decking! Cap'n had to carry you in 'ere 'n' I had to stitch you back together!" There were, indeed, fine stitches across her left temple.

"Heavens, I am sorry for the fuss. Thank you Mr Smee. Um…just how long have I been here?"

"Since you fell out o' the sky? Oh 'bout a day Miss Wendy" He held a tankard to her "Whiskey?"

"I'm not too fond and it is rather early-" But as she sat up the pain in her head increased. "Actually I think I will take that offer" And with that, took an almighty glug. As it coursed through her, she noticed the other presence in the room.

"As entertaining as your intoxication would be to behold Miss Darling, I think my crew have had enough excitement without you passing out again" He drawled as he lounged at his desk.

Wendy raised her eyebrows.

"I will have you know I can hold my drink perfectly well thank you Captain."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is"

Smee, who had retreated to the other end of the cabin, mumbled something as he rushed himself out of the room.

"Well then Miss Darling-"

"Wendy, you can call me Wendy if you should so wish"

"Wendy… no embrace for me this morning? I am quite disappointed" Hook nearly laughed as her entire face burned with embarrassment.

"Sorry about that…must have been the concussion. Happens all the time with head injuries…" she muttered under her breath, wishing the ocean would swallow her whole.

"Do not fret, I am simply not used to being clutched by a woman wearing nothing but her undergarments."

If possible, Wendy's face grew even pinker.

"These are not my underclothes, Sir…This happens to be my night wear."

"Well then, it would seem London fashion is finally turning in my favor." As he wolfishly looked her up and down, she realised she was still in the same state of dress, with far too much flesh on show.

"You will be glad to know it will take us little more than two weeks to reach London." Said Hook as he stood by the window.

"London?" Cried Wendy, "You mean to return me home?"

"Unless you intend to join Pan on the Island, I have no intention of keeping you aboard my vessel."

"Oh" Wendy sighed. Hook smirked as he caught her pout out of the corner of his eye.

"Disappointed?"

"Well…no I suppose not. I had expected you to keep me captive, so I suppose I should be grateful."

"I should say so. I am not prone to acts of kindness or forgiveness, but even I don't enjoy imprisoning half-naked, young ladies in my quarters. At least not for business." he laughed as she tried to hide her shock. "Wendy_ Darling_, have no fear, I'll have you back to your dull London life before you even miss it."

Whether she would want to return, would be a different matter entirely.


	3. Chapter 3

The evening did not quite go at Wendy planned. She was quite sure her father would die of a heart attack if he could see her now.

She lay, nay sprawled, across the captains bed, half dressed and breathless. Her mind swimming and the taste of whiskey on her tongue. The sensations washing over her made her feel as though she were on fire, shattering from the aftershock of the events that just past.

But let us first go back to where we last saw them.

Smee had returned, arms heavy with fabric, shirts and trousers. A sewing needle was sticking out the top of his hat.

"Fraid we don't 'ave no clothes for ladies Miss Wendy. But I thought you'd like to get out 'o those before you see the crew"

"But the crew already saw me dressed like this" Wendy mumbled as she blushed. She was sure she heard the captain growl as he slammed his hook into the desk; which already bore the puncture wounds of his rage.

"That they did, and as captain I would advise you not repeat this state of dress in front of them again" and with that, grabbed the bundle from Smee's arms and threw the clothes by her feet.

Cries could be heard from the deck and Smee appeared to shudder as he pushed Wendy behind the overly flamboyant dressing screen.

After Wendy changed into the large shirt and pants, she found that Smee had begun spreading out some fabric on the floor.

"Where did the captain go?" Smee, who had been hard at work, looked up at her.

"Ello Miss Wendy! Cap'm just went onto the deck. 'E was 'aving one of his moments so I suggested 'e check on the crew"

"Moments?"

"Oh yes, since 'e escaped that croc 'e's been getting awful bored. Like 'e ain't got no feelin' no more. No more lootin', no more cannons - 'E don't even go after Pan 'an 'is brats no more! The men think e's gone mad, but I-" He suddenly stopped and wrung his hat between his hands "I shouldn't be tellin' you that…No, I shouldn't 'ave told you that"

_How strange,_ thought Wendy. Ever since she told her first stories of him as a little girl, Captain Hook has always been a rash and passionate villain. But there was always feeling behind it. Frustration or anger, she could always justify his actions as her perfect opponent. But this? No feeling?…how peculiar

"Please do not fret Mister Smee, it can be our little secret" she winked at him, giggling as he flushed pink. She looked down and the fabric and began worrying her lips between her teeth.

"Oh dear, I am afraid I am not very accomplished at dress making"

Indeed she recalled the last time she attempted the skill - Rather, she recalled the rapped knuckles she received from Sister Constantina.

"Oh don't you be worryin' about that Miss Wendy. Jus' let me get your measurements 'an I'll sort it for you"

"You…you can make me a dress?" Wendy was more than surprised.

"That I can Miss…in fact, before I got 'ere I think…Yes, I was a tailor before I got 'ere"

"Really?!" Wendy beamed at the idea of Smee, barrel shaped Smee, in his own shop as a tailor. "How on earth did a tailor become a Pirate?"

"Same way we all do I 'spose"

Wendy thought on this;_ How do adults get to Neverland?_ She was still quite concerned as to how _she_ arrived here, let alone the other residents of the fantastical Island.

"Peter?"

"It's all in the stars Miss Wendy" said Smee tapping his nose. He turned back to his fabric, busy designing and cutting her a dress and Wendy was left even more puzzled than before.

Nothing more was said.

* * *

"I recon Pan dropped her" Cried the cook, never raising his eyes from the task of potato peeling.

"Nah- too good for Pan!" cries of agreement filled the dining quarters. Men crammed into the small space, desperate to get their word about how the mysterious woman arrived.

"S'pose she's a demon!?" the superstitious pirates cried

"Nah! Too pretty to be a demon!"

"Too innocent, right men!"

"Certainly tempting enough!" More cries as they all shouted their vulgar approval.

A young lad, no older than seventeen, who had been assisting the cook, spoke up.

"I think she's an angel" the crew grew silent as the turned to the youngest pirate.

"You soft in the 'ead Jones?"

"Well, she dun fell from they sky, did'n she? All beautiful in white 'an glowin' like"

"An why exactly," Cried the Cook, "Would an angel come 'ere?"

Jones knew what he wanted to say. He wanted to say "Redemption", that she would rescue them from their sinful lives. But Jones, as young and new to the crew as he was, knew that would only earn him a soggy trip over board.

"To…make Pan jealous?"

Cheers broke out, until a larger pirate stood forward.

"An 'ave you seen that little number she's in? Right angelic! Pure as anything I bet! Well not after the Cap'ns through with 'er! An you know what 'appens when 'e gets bored 'o summink? He chucks it back to us. Mind you, I ain't saying no if 'e wants me to take 'is slut of 'is hands!"

If he was going to say more, the bullet would that had smashed through his skull eternally froze his words.

Captain Hook stood calmly at the bottom step, a smoking pistol at his side, his hook shining with the prospect of blood.

"Oh dear, it would appear I have stopped your fun. Please, do continue."

The men shifted. The eerily calm tone of voice sending shivers down each of their spines.

"No one? No more vulgarities? And I was so looking forward to slitting your throats." Half the men flinched, "Wendy Darling will be accompanying us until we reach London and if I hear even the slightest tremor of fear in her voice when she speaks of you, you will be keel hauled! Do you know why she's here? She might be sent by Pan for all you cretins know! If you so much as whisper another rumor about her arrival aboard I warn you, all other punishments you have witnessed by my hook will appear generously kind."

He walked towards the body, his eyes flashing a dangerous red

"And let this," He placed the toe of his boot at the head of his victim. "Be a warning to you. I do not like people touching **_my_** things" and with a sickening crack, the boot violently collided with the dead mans skull.

He composed himself, readjusting his coat lapels, before retiring back to his quarters.

"Someone clean that up."

* * *

Wendy was surprisingly exhausted. She had been shut up in the same cabin all day, on a constant rotation as Smee prodded and stabbed her with needles and pins. It reminded her of being in London, save the ocean view and a pirate tailor who smelt of rum.

She had spent the time daydreaming of the ocean, of how it would feel to stand at the crows nest of the ship and feel the air surround her.

The stars were out now, fantastic and majestic and oh so wonderful in comparison to the night sky of home.

Home...How would they be coping with her departure? Perhaps they thought she had been kidnapped or ran away in the night?

_How exciting,_ thought Wendy, _certainly more interesting than waking up to find oneself 50 feet in the air above a pirate ship._

By the time the Captain stumbled into the cabin, she was re-dressing into her night clothes.

"My goodness! You gave me such a fright!" She cries, desperately looking for something to hide behind.

"Evening" He said, completely ignoring her panic. He discarded an empty bottle out of his cabin window.

"Um…Captain…not that I'm ungrateful but…I'm trying to change."

"And?" he raised his eyebrow.

" I should like to do it in private"

"That was no issue last night. Indeed I heard no quarrel from you in regards to our sleeping arrangements"

Wendy's eyes flew open in horror.

_Had he slept in the same bed as her?!_

She had not been conscious of her decisions!

_Surely he would not sully my virtue in such a way!_ Cried her heart

_Of course he would! He's a pirate, a villain!_

"But you…you mean to say that - you…I?…I was unconscious!"

The captain did not seem as distressed by this thought as Wendy.

"This is my bed and my cabin"

"Then you should have thrown me in the brig!"

"Perhaps I shall"

Wendy stood in outrage, drawing her self to her full height as if to reach his level.

"This sir is…is…Bad Form!"

"Is that all Miss Darling or shall I have to carry you back to bed?"

"Oh! How dare you! I am a lady and I request, nay, demand you-"

But as she spoke his eyes flashed red and he stormed towards her. Wendy drew back in fear until he grasped her shoulder with his hand.

"Captain don't you dare-" He cut her off by pressing his lips against hers, pushing her back against the bedpost.

This wasn't how it was meant to work; she had been afraid and confused. He could hurt her. And she'd never felt so alive.

The kiss deepened and she moaned as he bit her bottom lip. His hand ran down the curve of her figure whilst his hook kept her pressed between himself and the bedpost. Her knees went weak and her senses were driven with smoke, whiskey and danger.

And then, just as fast as it began, he pulled away.

He smirked as Wendy remained against the post, eyes closed, lips swollen and breathing heavy.

"You must learn to control that temper Wendy, darling" He whispered against her ear. "Or next time your punishment will me much more severe" She shivered in anticipation as his lips faintly brushed the shell of her ear.

He left, the taste of her youthful skin still on his tongue, before calling behind him

"And if you must know, I slept at my desk last night"

The door slammed to and Wendy, still in a haze, collapsed on the bed.

That was most unexpected

* * *

**A/N  
**Hello! Hope you're all enjoying the fast updates as I'm not too sure how long such a thing can last with my poor time management! Indeed I write to you all as I pack my suitcase for my 5am flight to the South of France to stay with my grandparents a little while. Fingers crossed they'll have a good internet connection and I won't go mad! I'll try to get some more writing done, but until then, bye bye! x


End file.
